


Huh.

by Ghosty_Lemonz32



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_Lemonz32/pseuds/Ghosty_Lemonz32
Summary: huh
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Huh.

Honestly i often question reality. do you? then again not very many people do, do you question reality?

**Author's Note:**

> huh.


End file.
